


We'll Be Alright

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parent2Parent is an organization that supports to Same Sex couples and their children through family events like picnics and free counseling. P2P’s newest members, Dan and Phil, have a ten year old who struggles with making friends and crippling shyness. She barely speaks to her teachers, much less other children. They meet two women with a ten year old son, who just happens to get Gabby to break out her shell. As the two families interact, boundaries are crossed and irreversible mistakes are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabrielle

“Mr. Howell-Lester, you’re a teacher. I’m sure you understand the struggle we’re having with Gabrielle. I’m afraid that I’ll have to refer her to the school psychologist.”

Dan looked up from the report card to glare at his daughter’s third form teacher. “For what?”

“She appears to have some sort of anxiety, Sir. She never speaks to the other children. When working in groups, she doesn’t say anything. When I ask what the problem is, she can hardly respond. We’ve resorted to having her write down her thoughts because we can’t waste time guessing.”

“But she’s fine at home.”

“And that is the reason why I think it is anxiety. She feels safe at home,” Mrs. Foster gave Dan a patient smile. “I spoke to her teacher from last year.”

“And?”

“She said Gabby didn’t begin to open up until May, when the year was almost over. Now, I can’t let this go on any longer. Mr. Howell-Lester, I want the same thing you do—to see her happy and thriving in school. At this age, Gabby should be making friends on her own. She should have a voice of her own.”

“Okay… I get it.” Dan had to admit it to himself. Gabby wasn’t developing the way she should. He thought he and Phil had done everything right. She had the best of everything since birth. They showered her with love and attention. Her extended family encased her in warmth whenever she was present. As far as Dan knew, Gabby wanted for nothing in her life. “Besides a psychologist, what do you suggest, Mrs. Foster?”

The woman reached behind her to grab a notepad with blue scribbles. “Since she is more comfortable when you or your partner are present, I suggest going to family oriented events where she can interact with other children but she will feel safe with you there. After a while, you can ween her off your presence. It is my hope that she’ll be able to talk to other people without you there all the time.”

“That sounds… okay,” Dan sighed. He always hated parent teacher conferences, especially Gabby’s. For some reason, the teacher’s always had bad news to give him.

Mrs. Foster’s eyes flickered upwards to catch Dan’s expression. “There is one group I heard of that may be good for Gabby. I know the trouble she had last year and this could be really for her—to be around kids with similar…family…. structures.”

Dan was about ten seconds away from standing up to leave. Was she suggesting that Gabby needed extra help socializing because she was raised by a same-sex couple?

“Please don’t take this the wrong way. It’s just that Gabby was okay in first form and then she wasn’t after the bullying situation in second form. In her file, it said that the bullying was attacking her family. That is a good indication as to why she no longer interacts with her peers. She’s afraid.”

“She is. I know she is, okay,” Dan nodded in understanding.

“The group is called P2P or Parent to Parent. It is a support group of same-sex parenting households. They help you with anything that any parent would go through with one difference, they understand the intricate difficulties you and your children may go through because of the way society treats non-traditional families. It’s mainly support for your family from families that have already gone through it.” Mrs. Foster passed Dan a pamphlet with a happy smiling couple, two women, and their two children. “They have a family picnic coming up soon. New members are welcome always. It should be a huge family event.”

“How have I never heard of this before?” Dan wondered aloud.

“It’s a brand-new chapter. The headquarters is in Northern Ireland. This is the first in this part of England.”

Feeling the defensiveness and anger melt from his body, Dan agreed to check out the group in hopes of raising Gabby’s social confidence and lowering her anxiety.

—-

Gabby was quiet that evening, even for her. Normally, she would have something to say, whether it was about the new book she was reading, or the plans they had made for the weekend. Tonight she said nothing. After her shower and putting on a set of pajamas, she settled down at her vanity and began combing her still wet hair. She paused briefly when her father appeared at her bedroom door.

“Can I help?” he asked.

She gave him halfhearted smile and nodded anyway.

He took the comb from his child’s hand, gently combing out the knots at the ends.

“So I spoke to Mrs. Foster today.”

“I know,” she responded quietly.

“She says you haven’t speaking in her class or anywhere else for that matter.”

“You’re supposed to be quiet at school.”

“For the most part, that is true,” Dan conceded. “We both know that is not an ‘all-the-time’ rule.”

“What else did she say?”

“She says you haven’t made any new friends. I kind of already knew that because you never talk about anybody at school.”

Gabby shrugged. “I don’t want any.”

Dan put down the comb to begin braiding her hair into one thick plait. “We can’t let this continue, Gabby. Are you afraid of the others?”

No response. Dan couldn’t even see her eyes in the vanity mirror, as she kept her head bent down towards the floor.

“You can tell me. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you can always tell Papa.”

She nodded, just as Dan twisted a hair tie around the end of the braid. He kneeled beside the vanity bench to look his daughter in the eye. “You are not in trouble, Gabrielle. We just want you to be happy. Are any of the other children bothering you this year?”

“No,” she answered.

“You aren’t lying?”

“I’m not,” she said. Dan had to believe her.

—

Phil was late—again. When the front door’s alarm beeped, Dan rolled his eyes because there had been no phone call or text. There was no bloody confirmation that he was in fact alive and now Dan was mad. Phil’s dinner had long since gone cold and Dan always hated it when he needed to speak to Phil and he wasn’t even home.

“Hey,” Phil said taking off his winter coat.

“No call. No text. Phone broken?”

Phil sighed. “No. It’s fine.”

“Did your fingers fall off?”

“Nope. All nine—oops, ten—accounted for.”

“Don’t be cute.”

Phil pouted reaching out for Dan to come closer for a cuddle. “I can’t help it. I was born this way.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Because I’m cute?”

Dan found himself counting backwards from ten, trying not to strangle the love of his life. “Why didn’t you call, Phil?”

“I forgot. The new issue goes out tomorrow. Remember, it’s the end of the quarter. I had a lot to do.”

“You aren’t the only editor down there!”

“Yeah, and we were both working late. Kate has three kids and she was there right beside me. Her husband doesn’t hassle her.”

“I bet _she_ called.”

Phil walked around his irate husband and into the kitchen for a snack. “Did something happen today?”

“Well, yeah!”

“What?” Phil asked frustrated.

“Teacher conference.”

“Okay… What happened?”

“She wants Gabrielle to go to a psychiatrist.”

Phil turned around quickly. “Our Gabrielle?”

“No, Troy’s—of course, our Gabrielle!”

“Why?”

“She thinks she has social anxiety.”

“But she’s fine.”

“That’s what I said.”

“So what did you tell her?”

“I told her she didn’t need a psychiatrist. But, then she suggested we go to this support group for same-sex parents. She thinks they’ll understand what we’re going through since Gabby was bullied and that led to the anxiety.”

Phil shrugged. “It sounds reasonable.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Is that all?”

“I guess,” Dan blinked.

“Good. I missed you all day.” Phil smiled flirtatiously, moving his hands around Dan’s waist.

“Hey!” Dan protested.

“What?” Phil murmured, pressing kisses onto Dan’s neck. “Gabby’s in bed, right?”

“Yes,” Dan almost moaned.

“How about we watch a _movie_ tonight?”

Dan pulled away, catching Phil by surprise.

“Dan, what’s wrong?”

“I only watch those _kinds_ of movies with guys who call to say they’re going to be late. Enjoy your dinner. I’m going to bed—and don’t wake me up to have sex.”

“I love you,” Phil called pathetically, incredibly disappointed that he wasn’t going to have sex that night.

“I only love guys who _call_ ,” Dan retorted on his way upstairs.


	2. Hayden

“What’s it like having dads?” Gabby looked up to see a boy, not much older than her if at all. She had heard this kind of question before and she knew that it was usually followed by some mean commentary about how messed up her family was. She promptly ignored the boy.

“I only have mums,” the boy told her quite openly. “I wonder what it would be like to have another guy around the house.”

“You have two mums?” Gabby asked in her own quiet way.

“Yeah,” he replied. “See.” He waved to two women standing by the desert table. The taller one had short brown hair and very smart looking glasses while the other one wore her hair is a long French braid down her back. Gabby instantly thought how the shorter woman looked like the boy sat before her. They both had the same dusty blonde hair and pointed features. She was thin and stood with her arms folded like she was cold. The taller one seemed to be talking about something very serious because the short woman only waved at her son briefly. There was no motherly smile or greeting.

“My mum with the glasses is called Melanie. My other mum is Lora.”

“She has pretty hair. You look like her a lot,” Gabby commented.

“Yeah well, she’s my mum.”

“Not everybody looks like their mum. You don’t look like your other mum at all.”

The boy shook his head. “No, I grew inside her tummy before I was born. She’s my mum,” he said, emphasizing the last word.

“Where’s your dad?”

“I don’t have one, remember?”

“Oh.”

“Do you have a mum?”

“No,” Gabby shook her head. “Just my dads.”

“Where are they?”

Gabby looked around the picnic and found her lovable giant fathers by the station for sodas and other drinks. “Over there. The one with glasses is Phil and the other is Dan.”

“They don’t look like you at all,” the boy noticed.

“I was a-adopted,” Gabby explained.

“Cool. When?”

“When I was a baby. I don’t remember my mum at all.”

“Do you miss her?”

Gabby shrugged. How can you miss something you never had she wondered. “What’s your name?” her new friend asked.

“Gabrielle Howell-Lester.”

“I’m Hayden James,” he said putting out his hand for a proper hello.

She shook his hand with a smile, believing she could trust him. He had parents like hers, although they were women. He wouldn’t make fun of her or tease her. He wouldn’t say how sick it was to live the way they did. He wouldn’t know her as the one with gay parents. He would know her simply as Gabby.

“Are all the kids here like us?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, taking out some cards from his pocket.

“Do they all—do they all have parents like ours? Two mums or two dads?”

“Mostly. Some have more than that,” Hayden teased. “You have four, even though you live with two. I got three.”

“Do they count if we don’t know them?”

“They’re still your parents, right? Even if they gave you up. Right now, somewhere there’s a lady out there who looks like you… or a guy.”

Gabby paused for a moment. “How old are you anyway?”

“Almost eleven but I’m advanced for my age.”

“Show off.”

Hayden grinned at his new playmate. “Do you like Pokémon?”

And with that, their friendship was sealed.

—-

“Papa! Daddy!” Hayden’s having a birthday party next week. Can I go? Can I go please?”

Phil and Dan both turned to one another and back at their daughter. She rarely ever wanted to be around children her own age. Maybe this Parent2Parent thing was a good idea. Dan owed Mrs. Foster an apology for the grief he gave her.

“Who’s Hayden?” Dan asked.

“I am,” Hayden waved from the group of children sitting on a picnic blanket, looking at trading cards.

“Nice to meet you,” Dan waved.

“So can I go?”

“We need to meet his parents and ask them first okay?”

Gabby nodded readily, excited to spend more time with her new friends. Along with Hayden, she’d met a set of twin girls with two mums named Francesca and Sophia and two boys named Christopher and David both of whom had two fathers like she did. They were all invited to the party too.

“Hayden, pack up the cards. Mama’s ready to go.” The same blonde woman Hayden had pointed out earlier, stood behind her son with an apprehensive look on her face.

“Alright,” he replied, picking up his collection, to the dismay of his friends.

Dan walked over the woman and said, “Hi, I’m Dan Howell-Lester. My daughter, Gabby, mentioned something about a birthday party coming up soon.”

She shook his hand and nodded. “Yes, Hayden’s tenth birthday bash. She’s welcome to come. It’s going to be at Adventure Party Place and we have an open seat. Just show up and they’ll do everything.”

“That’s great. You are?”

She laughed. “Oops. I’m Lora James, Hayden’s mum and my wife, Melanie, she’s gone to get our car.” Lora reached into her purse and pulled out a colorful looking sheet of paper. “Here’s the flyer for the party.”

Dan handed the flyer to Phil who reached forward and introduced himself as well. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Lora smiled, resting her hand on Hayden’s shoulder. “Same here. We’ll see you at the party then?”

“Yes,” Dan nodded. “We’ll try to make it.”

“See you next week, Gabby,” Hayden said.

“Bye,” she replied with a smile and a wave, surprising his parents even further.

—-

Dan and Phil had spent the majority of the picnic conversing with other parents and trying their hardest to let Gabby interact without their presence. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait too long before the other children embraced her into their group. Having stayed up nights worrying about Gabby’s social wellbeing, this was an amazing thing for both Dan and Phil. Their little one had once been outgoing as a toddler and preschooler but that had all changed and she had become socially anxious.

Mrs. Foster emailed them on Wednesday to let them know that Gabby had participated in class presentations for the first time this term. Phil said, “I knew she’d be alright.” Dan agreed.

—-

Dan held the gift bag and Phil held Gabby’s hand as they walked into the party place. There were about a half a dozen parties occurring simultaneously so it took a moment to find the right room in the massive arcade.

“Gabby’s here!” the heard in a child’s voice. Gabby had let Phil’s hand fall from her own before making her way to a space marked with her name. Another girl waved to her in greeting and pointed to the party hat she wore.

With their daughter settled in, Dan and Phil both relegated themselves to the parents section of the room. Lora spotted them quickly. “Hi, guys! I’m so glad you and Gabby could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Dan joked. “Gabby wouldn’t have it.”

“They’ve become fast friends, haven’t they?” Lora added. The woman standing beside her cleared her throat and gave a somewhat polite smile. “Sorry. Let me introduce you to my wife, Melanie. This is Dan and Phil, Gabby’s dads.”

The posh looking women shook both their hands before telling them, “Excuse Lora’s manners. She’s like a child sometimes.”

“Mel…” Lora chastised quietly.

Melanie rolled her eyes. “I’m just telling the truth.”

Wanting to diffuse the tension, Phil asked, “What do you two for a living?”

“I’m a consultant for a pharmaceutical firm, Wilmott and Wesson Inc.”

“I’m a teacher—was a teacher,” Lora corrected herself.

“Dan’s a teacher too,” Phil said proudly, glad to make a connection. “I’m a magazine editor.”

“Really?” Melanie chimed in. “Which one?”

“It’s a tiny literary magazine called Footnotes. It publishes once a quarter. You might find them buried beneath tabloids at the doctor’s office.”

Dan cut him off, “He’s being modest. It’s doing very well and it’s read worldwide.”

Phil had to school himself from blushing.

“What did you teach Lora?” Dan asked.

Lora pushed her fly away hair behind her ears. “Reception—for seven years.”

“Oh, the little ones. I’m a music teacher at Foundation Primary,” Dan said.

“I used to work there actually.”

“Wow, really. I’ve only been there for two years.”

“That’s when I left to be a stay at home mum.”

“So we just missed each other, huh?”

“Yeah. I supposed we did.”

Melanie received an email on her phone and excused herself to make a call.

“I’m going to go check on the cake,” Lora told the two men.

Phil gestured for Dan to follow him to a corner. In a whisper, he asked, “Was it me, or was Melanie a little…”

“Intimidating?” Phil nodded.

“Oh, yeah,” Dan chuckled.


	3. Lora

Gabby was enjoying the party thoroughly. After lunch, the children played and the adults chatted. It was a varied mixed of family and the parents of Hayden’s friends. Dan had to admit that it was nice to be surround by people he knew wouldn’t judge him for holding his husband’s hand or leaning on his shoulder. He felt a small percentage of the relief Gabby must have been feeling at the picnic when she met her new friends.

-

“Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday, Dear Hayden!

Happy birthday to you.”

A waitress placed the two tiered cake in front of the birthday boy. The candles were already lit and at the end of the song, Hayden made his wish and blew out his candles. Next, he opened his gifts.

He had received a few envelopes filled with cash which Melanie promptly put away. In addition, Hayden got new video games, a few anime related items, and a brand new bike from his grandparents. The last gift was a simple cell phone.  

“I thought I told you I didn’t want him to have a phone,” Melanie spoke out. Lora tried to ignore her and went on taking photos like she had been throughout the party. The carrying on of the children masked Melanie’s angry voice pretty well but Dan kept watching the couple.

Discreetly, Melanie put her arm around her partner’s waist and pulled her closer. Lora’s face showed a wince of pain. Melanie’s fingers curled even harder into Lora’s side. Whispering into her ear, Melanie couldn’t see the way Lora’s face had changed from happy-go-lucky to despondent. When Melanie released her, Lora went to the gift pile and removed the small box with the cell phone displayed on the front.

Dan couldn’t fathom why Melanie would be so against a eleven year old having a simple phone like that one. He wouldn’t be able to access the internet or anything. He could only talk and text. He figured she had her reasons. He and Phil had planned to give Gabby a phone of her own on her eleventh birthday coming up next month. She would be taking public transportation soon and they wanted her to be able to call them in an emergency. Phil surmised that it would teach her responsibility.

-

“You’re so lucky,” Francesca said to Hayden. “You got your own phone. We turned eleven months ago and our mums still won’t give us one.” Sophia nodded in agreement. “So lucky,” she added.

Hayden turned and saw Lora handing the phone to Melanie. “Doesn’t matter. Mama doesn’t want me to have one so I probably won’t even get to use it.”

“I thought she gave it to you,” a boy named George thought aloud.

“Mum gave it to me. Mama didn’t.” They all seemed to understand then and changed the subject to a show they all watched on telly the night before.

-

Dan went in search of a washroom and found it in the calming space beyond the party area. There was no screaming or shrieking of children. Just wonderful nothingness. After he’d gone to the bathroom, he pushed open the door, bumping into someone. It was Lora.

He helped her up from the ground, noticing how she winced when he held her wrist. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“It’s okay, Dan. Please, don’t worry about me.”

Dan smiled courteously. “The party’s going well.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Is Melanie alright?” Dan asked, deciding to just go for it. The two women seemed to have an interesting relationship where Melanie had the final say. Always.

“She’s just—she’s stressed from work and since I don’t work, she’s our only source income. It’s a lot for one person.”

“Oh… I’m curious. Why did you stop teaching?”

“Melanie asked me to,” Lora shrugged.

It certainly didn’t make sense to stop working when you were fighting about money, especially so publicly. But, Dan bit his tongue. “Oh. Didn’t you like it?”

“I loved it. I miss it every day but I wanted to be a good wife and mother so I resigned. She wants me at home so I just stopped.”

“I know we don’t know each other very well as we just met,” Dan told her softly. “But if you need anyone to talk to, you can always call me or Phil.”

“I’m fine—really, I am.”

“Even so, you can still call us even if it’s about how to deal with a preteen boy. We were preteen boys a long, long time ago,” Dan joked, wanting her to feel better. Something was seriously wrong with her home life and Lora seemed to have very little control in what should be a partnership. At least, that’s why Dan inferred from the two interactions he’s had with the James’.

“Same for Gabrielle. She’ll be a woman before you know it.”

“We’re both dreading it. Maybe we should switch when they hit twelve.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“You are certain you’re okay?”

Lora nodded, wrapping her cardigan around her body even tighter. Dan, the gentle person he was, lead her back to the party room with his hand resting on her shoulder in small comfort.

-

Six Months Later

-

“Happy Anniversary!” the tiny crowd shouted at Dan and Phil who had just come back from running a few errands. Gabby and Hayden were elated by their looks of surprise. Lora helped them put their bags away and led them into their own dining room where there sat a romantic dinner for two.

“Why?” Phil asked, laughing from the surprise of it all.

“When Gabby told me your anniversary was coming up and you hadn’t any plans, I had to do something. Hay and Gabby both helped with the décor.”

“It looks great.”

The room’s dimmer was turned low. Dinner was definitely ready because both Dan and Phil could smell the delicious scent.

Lora pulled Dan to his seat and made him sit. “Happy Anniversary to the two of you. I’ve never seen a couple better matched for one another. Gabby’s staying the night with us so enjoy.”

“Where’s Melanie?” Dan asked casually. He never really liked her. The past six months of knowing her made Dan feel incredibly sorry for Lora, who loved her so much in spite of everything Melanie did to her.

“She left for that trip to America this morning.”

“Oh that’s right.”

“Time to go,” Gabby insisted. “Don’t kiss too much,” she told them. “Your lips might fall off.” Hayden laughed at that.

The front door shut behind them and Dan and Phil were left alone to celebrate fourteen wonderful years together.

-

“Gabrielle has made significant strides in her school work. Her marks are up and she is a joy to have in the classroom.”

This was their last parent-teacher conference for the year. For the first time in years, the teacher only spoke of good news. Dan and Phil both sat across from Mrs. Foster grinning.

“She’s really come out of her shell. I do have to share one incident with you. Don’t worry, it’s something to be proud of.”

“Alright,” Phil said, telling her to go on.

“Yesterday, one of the assistant teachers overheard a conversation between Gabrielle and an older student. She had approached Gabrielle and tried to inquire about your family. Just before the TA was about to intervene, Gabrielle told the girl that she had two people to take care of her, two people who loved her and two people who would never hurt her. She said her family was perfect. She also told her to leave her alone.”

Dan found Phil’s hand next to his and squeezed.

Mrs. Foster seemed to be on the edge of tears. “I don’t know what’s changed in the past few months but I can tell you I’ll be sad to see Gabrielle leave my classroom.”

Nodding, Phil told her, “It’s you we have to thank honestly. The support group you recommended really let her feel more comfortable around other children. She’s been able to see more families like ours and recognizes that it is a normal thing to a lot of people.”

“We’re sure Gabby will miss you, Mrs. Foster,” Dan added. “She hasn’t shown this much interest in school in a long time. Her confidence has shot up and we really do appreciate all that you’ve done for us this year.”

The woman stood up and gave them both farewell hugs as this was Gabrielle’s final year in primary school.

-

Dan hadn’t heard from Lora in a few days and worried about the woman. Phil was currently in the midst of the end of the quarter so he was hardly home. Both Dan and Lora understood what I felt like to have your spouse choose work over coming home for dinner. Dan didn’t fault Phil at all though. He respected Phil’s job and after the magazine was finalized and published, Dan usually had Phil to himself for a good long week—a self-imposed holiday Phil created.

Dan looked around the empty house and sighed. With Phil at work until late and Gabby having a slumber party with the twins, he decided to check on Lora.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Dan.” Her voice sounded small and hushed like she wasn’t allowed to talk.

“What’s up? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Uh… We’ve been busy. Sorry, I—“

“You don’t have to apologize,” Dan reminded her for probably the hundredth time.

“I know. Sorry. Ugh, I did it again.”

“It’s okay. Listen, Phil’s probably not come home any time soon and Gabby’s gone. You wanna come over.”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Great.”

-

When Dan saw her, his throat went dry. Lora was usually well put together. Though she never wore make up, her hair was combed and styled, her clothes clean, and face clear. This vision in front of him was the very opposite of everything he knew about Lora.

“What happened?”

“Dan, please. Can we just get pissed and badmouth our loved ones?”

Dan pulled her inside and grabbed a bottle of wine on the way to the living room. He poured her glass before he poured one for himself. He knew it would relax her and she would be more likely to open up.

“Where is she?” he asked.

“Some conference or something. I just know she’s gone.”

“When did she go?”

“This morning after the fight.”

Dan raised his eyebrow. “What was it this time?”

“I went to go see my parents yesterday and dropped off Hayden so he could spend some time with his Nana and Grandpa. They miss him so much. Melanie got mad because I hadn’t asked her first.”

“Why is she so worried about Hayden going to your parents?”

“It wasn’t my parents she’s worried about… it’s me. She doesn’t like it when I do things without her permission.”

“What?” Dan tried to contain his anger.

Lora finished the wine in her glasses and seethed. “When I got back, she pushed me. She asked me if I was cheating on her. When I told her no, she grabbed my wrists. She said I was too ugly to cheat on her because who would love a washed up old lesbian with a kid.” The tears were streaming down her face then.

“How often do the fights get this bad?” Dan asked in a near whisper.

“Almost every time.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No. It bruises a little but nothing’s broken.”

“You’re hurt,” Dan stated. “She hurt you.” He too was on the verge of tears. He carefully reached for her hand and slid the sleeve of her dress up her arm. Lora’s lightly tanned skin was marred with small but prominent purple bruises. “Every time?”

Lora nodded. “I made her mad,” she said. “I knew I should have asked first but she never lets me see them when I ask so I just went. It’s my fault she did this to me.”

“No. Shhh…” Dan got up to grab the first aid kit. He pressed ice to the bruises on her arms, shoulders and upper back. He wrapped her wrists in compression bandages to protect them while they healed.

“She won’t be happy if she finds out I’m here.”

“How would she know?”

Lora shrugged. “She always knows somehow. I’m not a good liar.”

“You shouldn’t have to lie. We’re friends.”

Lora pulled away her hand from Dan’s. “She’s my wife. I love her. She wants the best for me.”

“I know you love her but this isn’t love. If a woman told her husband was beating her up almost every day, what would you tell her?”

“This isn’t the same thing.”

“The only difference is that you’re both women. She dominates your life, Lora. She hurts you and tells you she loves you. She tells you it’s your fault. That’s not love.”

Lora met Dan’s eyes for the first time in moments. “Do you love me Dan?”

“Yeah,” he answered truthfully. “I do love you and I would never hurt you.” Only half a second had passed before Lora’s lips were pressed to his own. Caught by surprise, Dan didn’t push her away. Dan didn’t stop her, instead he deepened the kiss.

Her hands began wondering up his arms, over his shoulders. Her fingers pulled up his shirt. He mimicked her.

“Love me please,” she begged. Silently, he gave her what she asked for and showed her.

-

Dan had always had a weakness. He always wanted to save someone. He wanted to be the hero he knew he never could be. He was neither strong nor fast. And in the moments after sleeping with Lora, he knew he wasn’t faithful nor trustworthy either. It had been good, fast, and beautiful. Dan knew Lora well enough to tell her what she wanted to hear. He had so wanted to be her savior.

She shifted in her sleep. The wine finally caught up with her.

Dan held her, wondering to himself who would be there to save him?


	4. Philip

“Fourteen years,” Phil said, voice breaking. “Fourteen bloody years of your lies.”

“I’ve never lied to you,” Dan asserted.

“You said you loved me. That’s a fucking lie.”

Dan cringed. This would be one of those moments he wished he could erase from his memory but it won’t go away no matter how much he begged. “I do.”

“Then why did I find you… Then why was she naked?” He was crying now. “Why was she naked on our couch, sleeping on top of you?”

“We had been drinking and one thing led—“

“To another? Don’t feed me that bullshit. I mean how long have you been sleeping together? How fucking long have you been sneaking around while I’ve been working or out with Gabby? What were you doing?”

“Nothing. Last night was for the first and last time. It was an accident.”

“So you’re telling me it was an accident? Did you trip and fall into her? God knows I’m clumsy but I’ve never accidently fucked someone.”

“Please understand,” begged Dan meekly. He thought of Lora and wondered if she got home okay after Phil had woken them up from their nap on the sofa.

“This is something they’d warned me about when I married you.”

Dan blinked. “Who?”

“Our friends. They had told me this would happen if I married you.”

“How would they know about this fourteen years ago?”

“They said I wouldn’t be able to keep a bisexual satisfied. I ignored them, thinking it was pure bullshit but…”

“I never planned to sleep with her. I am not in love with her. We never kissed before last night. You were gone and I wanted company. If she had be a he–”

“So this is my fault.”

“No, let me finish.”

“Fine.”

“She came over and you didn’t see her, Phil. She was a mess. I poured us both some wine she let me see the bruises on her arms and her back. She looked so broken. Melanie’s been hurting her. She’s stronger than Lora and gave her some terrible bruises. I told her that Melanie didn’t love her and then she asked if I loved her.” Dan paused. “Before I know it, we’re kissing. It was the alcohol. She wanted to be loved and I… wasn’t strong enough to push her away.”

“And I’m not strong enough to deal with this right now. I suggest you go pick up Gabby. I’m going to bed. I’ve been up for almost 24 hours and I’m exhausted.”

“Phil—“

“Leave me alone, Dan. Just leave me alone.”

-

“Where’s Daddy?”

“Upstairs, I think,” Phil answered, putting his phone in his pocket. “Be good. I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun at work.”

Phil smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He and Dan hadn’t spoken in a few days. Dan’s been sleeping in the guest room but they’ve been putting on a show for Gabby.

When Dan finally woke up around 9:30, as it was summer holidays, Gabby met him in the kitchen. “What’s wrong with Papa?”

Dan’s heart skipped a beat. What did she know? “I just woke up. What? Did you see something?”

Gabby shrugged. “He’s so sad now.”

Dan coughed. “He’s probably just stressed from work.”

“We should go on holiday soon then.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Maybe we could invite Hayden and his mums.”

“Maybe,” Dan mumbled.

-

“There’s a reason I married you,” Phil said, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was early morning. Dan was just stirring awake from Phil’s deep morning voice. “I love you and that hasn’t changed. That’s probably why I’m so damn mad. I love you and no matter what you do, I can’t stop.”

“I love you too,” Dan told him, now wide awake. Phil sat facing away from him. “I never thought I’d do something like this.”

“Neither did I. Gabby’s asking questions so I’d rather just move on with my life.”

“You mean… You mean you want to divorce?”

Phil turned around to face Dan finally. “No, I don’t want a divorce. I put in fourteen years to this marriage. I want a least thirty more years with you and now you owe me.”

“I missed you,” Dan told him, getting on his knees to approach his husband who seemed too far away.

Phil beat him to the punch, gently pushing Dan back onto the mattress. In the darkness of the early morning, they physically loved each other for the first time in weeks.

-

Lora couldn’t make eye contact with Phil the next time she dropped Hayden off at their home about a month after the incident. He had to hate her, she thought.

“How are you doing?” he asked her.

“I’m okay. How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” answered Phil.

When Hayden was out of earshot, Lora said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t come over here with the intention of doing… what we did. I hurt you both, I know that. I’m very sorry.”

“I have to be honest with you. I won’t say that I accept your apology. I’m just not ready. I’ve forgiven Dan because I love him. We’re just friends, you and I. I mean, I thought we were.”

Lora kept her eyes downcast so when she moved her hand to slide her hair behind her ear, he saw the discoloration on her wrists. Yellow. Old bruises. And purple. New ones. “I get it. I hope that we can be civil for the children. They’ve become the best of friends.”

Phil nodded, not really listening. He was remembering Dan’s remarks about the bruises all over Lora’s body. He couldn’t send her back home. Phil’s conscience was already bothering him. “Would you like to come in for tea or coffee?”

Lora’s head shot up. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Phil stepped aside, letting her enter their home again.

-

“There’s coffee on the counter,” Dan spoke without turning around, assuming it was Phil.

“Hi, Dan.” The feminine voice made him jump and dropped the butter covered knife.

“Lora.”

“Phil invited me in for tea.”

“Why?”

Phil cleared his throat to announce himself into the combined kitchen lounge area. “We all need to talk.”

“About what?” Dan and Lora both asked simultaneously.

“Your wrists.”

Lora sat down on the far end of the sofa. Dan sat adjacent in an arm chair and Phil adjacent to him.

“What about them?”

“Is Melanie hurting you?” Phil asked her in a low calm voice, not wanting the children to over them.

“No.”

“Dan told me what you told him.”

Lora looked at Dan in disbelief. “I trusted you.”

“He’s my husband. I owed him the complete truth about what happened that night.”

Phil interrupted by asking, “Does she know what happened?”

“No, I don’t plan to tell her,” Lora shot back.

Phil sighed. “Do you want help getting out of your marriage?”

“No,” Lora said firmly. “You both think you’re so perfect and you can go around telling other people how to live their lives.”

“Does Hayden see what she does to you?”

Lora didn’t answer. “I have to go. She’s waiting for me.”

“If you need our help, please come back. We’ll help you,” Phil pleaded. This woman was supposed to be his number one enemy. She nearly destroyed his marriage and his family that he fought so hard to have. But, at the end of the day, he couldn’t sleep knowing she was being berated and beaten by someone who was supposed to love her. If it had been Lora’s husband instead of her wife, they could just call the police but spousal abuse from a woman was hardly taken seriously, especially in a same sex marriage. They would have to work with Lora to help her, not work around her.


	5. Melanie

Three months later

—

“Have you gained weight?”

Lora shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Stop eating. You’re going on a diet.” Melanie looked over her partner once again. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes, Mel.” Lora took her plate to the sink

“Hayden, are you ready for school?”

In his brand new high school uniform, Hayden nodded and drank the last of his milk. At eleven he knew what his mother was doing was wrong. He knew that Melanie shouldn’t speak to her that way. And, if he was honest, he didn’t love Melanie like a mother. Lora had always been his primary caregiver. He knew that Melanie did the bare minimum, like she didn’t even want him. Hayden also knew that if there was anyone Lora loved more than Melanie, it was him. And Melanie hated that.

He kissed Lora’s cheek, telling her, “Have a good day, mum.”

“Hurry up!” Melanie called. She went to grab the car keys and Hayden couldn’t help but notice that she took the keys to both cars, forcing his mother either walk a large distance to do anything or just stay home. She was becoming more controlling and he didn’t know how much longer he could watch his mother suffer this way.

-

Lora heard when Melanie opened the bathroom door in the middle of her shower. She expected to hear her voice asking for the location of a garment or something. Instead, there was silence. Then, the curtain pushed open, causing Lora to shriek. Melanie laughed.

“I just wanted to join you. God, you’re so jumpy. Come here.”

Lora shook her head. “Can I be alone please?”

“What? Why? You’ve been at home alone all day.”

Melanie turned off the water from the shower. “Why are you shielding yourself like that? I won’t see anything I haven’t seen before.” And then she saw it. Lora’s swollen abdomen. What she thought was an annoying layer of body fat was in fact, a baby.

“I’m going to ask you something and it better be the truth. Are. You. Pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

Lora stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel on her way out of the bathroom. Melanie followed closely behind her, on the verge of a meltdown. Lora was going to leave her, her worst fear.

“How did you get pregnant, Lora?”

“I slept with someone,” whispered Lora.

“You what?!”

“I slept with—“She was interrupted by a sharp smack to the face. Lora screamed out and fell backwards on to the bed. The towel had fallen from her body, displaying her shame openly.

“You whore!”

“Hayden will hear you!”

“He should know that his mother’s a whore! Who was it?”

“I won’t tell you.” Lora tried to get up but Melanie was blocking her in.

“Fine. You’re getting rid of it.”

“They won’t do it. I’m too far along.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m 16 weeks. It’s too late,” Lora told her, pressing her hand to her abdomen, as if trying to calm the child inside her.

Melanie dragged her pregnant wife from the bed and onto the floor. She straddled her swiftly, and began beating her. In a matter of moments, Lora’s face was bloodied and she had given up.

-

“Daddy! Papa! Hayden says something wrong.” Gabby pressed her phone into Phil’s palm.

“What’s wrong, Hay?” Phil asked the boy.

“My mum’s screaming and their door is locked. I don’t know what to do.”

“Call 999. We’ll be there soon.”

Phil turned to Dan. “She’s finally done it. Hayden’s terrified. Get dressed.”

All three of them sprang into action and were out the door in less than five minutes.

-

Melanie had grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down seething. Hayden remained on the phone with the emergency operator who told him not to hang up until the police arrived. He tiptoed out into the hall and made his way to the open door of his parent’s bedroom. What he saw would never be erased from his mind. His mother laid on her side, with her knees up to her chest. She wore nothing but a loosely draped towel and her own blood.

“Mummy?” he asked, getting her attention.

“C-Call the police,” she begged her son in a small voice.

“I did. They’re coming. Oh, mum. What happened?”

“Mummy made a mistake. Mama got mad.”

“She’s always mad.”

Lora didn’t acknowledge that comment. “Listen, when the ambulance comes tell them I’m having a baby,” her voice was getting weaker as the exhaustion of this day took over.

“You are?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I hope it’s a girl.”

“Me too.”

-

The Howell-Lesters came upon the scene just as Lora was being pushed into an ambulance on a stretcher. She appeared to be asleep. Dan and Phil both ran from the car when they saw her.

A paramedic pushed them away.

“She’s having a baby,” they heard someone say. Hayden tapped the shoulder of the paramedic. “She’s having a baby. She told me earlier to tell you.”

“Okay. That’s good that you told us,” the EMT said. He jumped into the back of the ambulance and closed the door, leaving Dan, Phil, and Hayden in a state of shock.

“She’s pregnant?” Phil asked the boy. Hayden nodded.

“Mama beat her so bad that I could hear them even through my headphones. Then I went into their room and she was on the floor cryin… crying.” Hayden finally broke under the stress of it all.

“Where’s Melanie?”

“The p-police arrested her.”

“You’ll stay with us until your grandparents can come for you in the morning.”

“Can I go to the hospital?”

“In the morning. They won’t let you see her right now. You’re too young and we’re not family.”

Phil bit his tongue because he knew that now they were, indeed, family.

-

Two days had passed since the incident. Lora was released from hospital. Dan was there to pick her up.

“I’m surprised you still want to speak to me.”

“You’re the mother of my child. I’d be a terrible person if I made you walk all the way home.”

Dan helped her into the care, feeling incredibly guilty. Lora’s beautiful face was covered in bruises and bandages. He was the reason she was pregnant and the reason why Melanie beat her so badly.

“How’s Hayden?”

“He’s with your parents. They should bring him back this afternoon.”

“And Melanie?”

“Posted bail for charges of assault.”

“So she’s out?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“My house.”

She began to cry, realizing she would have to rely on one man who never really wanted to be with her and another man who hated her for sleeping with his husband. Helplessness, thy name is Lora.

“It’ll be okay. Think about it. It really can’t get any worse.”

“Ha-ha,” Lora sniffled sarcastically. “Why are you both taking care of me?”

“Because you need it.”

“Really?”

“Well, for me personally, I think about Gabby and what if she ended up in an abusive relationship. I should hope someone would help her too. So it’s completely selfish, you understand.”

Lora laughed, understanding that it was not selfish at all.

“And Phil just has this saint thing going on so he really can’t help but do whatever he can to help you.”

“He doesn’t hate me?”

“No… not hate. I think it’s something else. He was coming around to you until Hayden dropped the bomb on your—our—new baby. Now, he’s somewhat distant again. You’ll have to understand that he’s moody.”

“I get that.” She sighed and winced.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just leaned against a bruise.”

Dan made the turn into his driveway. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, I guess.”

“Why did you marry her?”

“I fell in love with everything about her and she cared for me like no one else.”

“Had she always been this violent?”

“No, but she saw a lot of violence as a child. Her parents were always fighting. They lived under a lot of stress. There was never enough of anything. When her father finally left, it scarred her a little I think. She always wanted to make sure I wouldn’t leave her.”

“It makes a lot of sense now.”

Lora nodded. “I’m fed up with being her punching bag. God, I loved that woman.”

“I know.”

“She hurt me so much and Hayden saw most of it. I think she hated him. A baby seemed like a good idea, especially since he would stop me from running away but all my attention went to the baby and not Melanie. She never really seemed to care for him like I did. I figured I was because I gave birth to him but when I saw the other parents at those meetings and picnics, I realized that didn’t make sense. You and Phil both love Gabby like she was your flesh and blood. Melanie didn’t love him like she promised.”

“She broke a lot of promises, Lora.”


	6. Daniel

“It’s Mama.”

“Hayden, get away from the window,” Dan told him. “Go upstairs. You too Gabby.”

The two of them climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to miss whatever was going to happen. Gabby knew that Ms. Melanie hurt Ms. Lora but she didn’t know why. Hayden had a vague inkling because his mother’s pregnancy seemed to come out of nowhere. He knew Mama didn’t want any more babies.

The doorbell rang the same time the clock struck six in the evening. “I’ll answer it, Dan.”

“No way,” he told her. “I don’t want her coming after you again.”

“Maybe she’s calmed down now.”

“Are you still pregnant?”

Lora didn’t respond because Dan was right. This wasn’t one of her fixable mistakes. She didn’t burn dinner or forget to call. This was a child whom she conceived outside of her marriage.

Dan opened the door and said nothing.

“Is Lora here?” Melanie asked.

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why are you here?”

“It’s yours, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Her baby. I couldn’t it figure out until I sat down and really thought about it. She wouldn’t tell who it was as if I knew the person too. It wasn’t some random one night stand. It was someone I knew. If it isn’t you, it would be Phil’s.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Melanie pushed herself into the house, finding her wife standing on the opposite end of the room, face still bandaged and a hand on her growing child.

“Lora.”

“Please just go. You aren’t allowed here.”

“I can’t see my wife and child?” Melanie asked. “Things got out of hand between us.”

“Yeah, you beat me.”

Melanie ignored that comment. “Grab your things. Where’s Hay?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Whoa, since when do you speak to me this way, love? After everything I’ve done for you, everything we have together.”

Lora stumbled backwards as Melanie approached her. “Don’t come near me.”

“But—“

“Melanie you need to leave before I call the police. You’re trespassing,” Dan explained in his calmest voice. He saw a little of Melanie was capable of and while she might not attack him, he knew she could hurt Lora again.”

“This is between me and my wife!” Melanie shouted at him. “Just because you got to fuck her doesn’t mean she’s yours now.”

“And just because you’re married to her doesn’t mean you’re allowed to abuse her the way you do.”

“I am not abusive!” Melanie shot back.

“Do you see her face? Her back? Her arms?” Dan pointed out. “She didn’t do that to herself. All of this is your fault. If you hadn’t hurt her, we wouldn’t have did what we did. You pushed her away.”

“And now I’m here to bring her back home.”

“I won’t go!” Lora screamed, feeling the wall at her back. She so wanted to give in, go home, and move on. Lora yearned for normalcy, static, and comfort.

Melanie knew this. “Lora, baby, we can work through this at home. We don’t need him to help us through our problems. We’ll take Hayden home and explain that it was all a big misunderstanding. We can start preparing the spare room for the baby. Everything will go back to normal.”

“Except I’m the child’s father,” Dan said. “And trust me, I want joint custody. Lora, she will never let you forget this. Do you really want another child to see your partner abusing you? Hayden wakes up screaming, scared that you’re dead.”

Melanie’s face went completely red in anger. “Does Phil know what you did?”

Dan swallowed, “Yes.”

“What does he want out of this? You think he’s going to just let her live with you all and it’s going to be one big happy family?”

“That’s not what any of us wants. We just Lora to be safe. The same goes for Hayden.”

“They are safe with me! Why don’t you just mind your own business? Leave us alone. You’ve ruined everything.”

Dan made eye contact with Lora, trying to sense her next move. She looked so close to giving up. He shook his head, telling her no. She’s lying. She’s lying about everything.

“You really want to build a nursery for the baby?”

“Lora no!” Dan interrupted.

“Let me speak to my wife,” begged Lora. “You really mean it?”

Melanie smiled cunningly. “Yeah, babe. We’ll be a family.”

“Okay.”

“Where are your things?”

“I didn’t bring anything.”

“And Hayden?”

“He’s at my parents,” Lora lied. Dan stayed silent, trying to figure what she was doing.

“We’ll pick him up on the way home,” Melanie said, opening the front door. Lora followed her to the threshold, waited for Melanie to step out onto the walkway, and slammed the door in front of her. Dan stood this in shock and patted her on the back. “Good for you.”

“She’s such a liar.”

“I was scared you’d go back to her.”

“I might have if you weren’t here.”

Gabby and Hayden poked their heads around the corner on the landing of the staircase.

“You can come down now,” Dan told them. “She’s gone.”

The preteens slowly made their way to the bottom level. Gabby never made eye contact with her father. Hayden eyed him wearily. “What’s going to happen?”

Lora wiped her eyes as she had gotten emotional. “We’re going to stay with your grandparents and look for a flat once I get a job.”

“Are you getting a divorce?”

“Would that make you sad?” she asked her son.

“No,” he answered truthfully. “Sometimes it can be a good thing.”

“I agree.”

“Mum, is Dan the baby’s father?”

Lora and Dan both looked at each other realizing the children heard everything because they were sitting on the stairs the entire time.

“Yes, I am.” Dan didn’t want Lora to take the blame for everything going wrong in Hayden’s life. He could take responsibility for this one.

“You cheated on Mama?”

“Yes, but I didn’t mean to.”

Gabby looked at Dan with a glare of betrayal. Before he could even say a word, she shot out of the room and into the back garden. Dan guessed where she was going and followed her into the playhouse she had stopped using years ago.

“Gabby? Gabrielle, please come out.”

“No. You’re going to make Papa hate you and you’ll get a divorce and everything will change.”

“Papa already knows. He’s known for a long time.” Dan sat in front of the playhouse, on the concrete of the lanai. “Dad made a mistake and Papa understands. We still love each other.”

“How could you do that? Didn’t you promise that you wouldn’t?”

Dan sighed. “When you’re older, you’ll see that not everything is black and white. Things happen and when they do, you have to make the best of them. Nothing and no one is perfect, Gabby.”

“I hate you, Daddy.”

“I know.”

-

“Why do you love me?”

Phil took off his glasses because he figured he was done reading when Dan dropped a question like that.

“What?”

“Why do you love me? I’m a mess and I need to know.”

“You know that I do, isn’t that enough?”

“No.”

Phil turned off the bed side lamp and pulled the duvet up to his chin. Underneath, he pulled Dan’s body close to him, spooning his husband.

“You’re warm and comfortable beside me. We fit like puzzle pieces. Your voice doesn’t clash with mine. And even when you hurt me, I can see how much it’s hurting you. I know you never do it on purpose. I like the way you sing in the shower, especially when we share a shower.” Dan chuckled at that. “You trust me completely, Dan. We share the same worries and dreams. You always have a song in your head. You care about the feelings of others so much to the point you hurt yourself when trying to help them. Stop doing that by the way.”

“I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Shhh…”

“Gabby said she hates me.”

“We both know that isn’t true.”

“Still hurts though.”

Phil pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple. “We’ll be alright.”


	7. Epilogue (Naomi)

Her little feet can’t keep up with her. Ever since she learned to walk, Naomi can’t stay still for even a moment. She never even crawled. She went straight to walking as if she was trying to catch up with everyone else around her.

“Daddy!” she squealed, running straight into Dan’s arms. He picked her up, grinning.

“Hello, button,” Dan said, kissing her on the cheek.

“Where Papa?” The two year old asked.

“Here I am,” Phil said, walking up from behind and taking her into his arms for a cuddle and kiss.

“I love how she just forgets I’m here. I just gave birth to her after all.” Lora smiled as she harbored no hard feelings towards Dan nor Phil. After everything that’s happened, they still remained her closest most trusted friends. It took Phil a while to move past his anger but after Naomi was born, their relationship settled into an easy friendship. Phil treated her daughter with as much love and respect as he did Gabrielle and Hayden. It was not surprising when Naomi’s first word was “Papa.”

“How was school?”

“Good. I’m glad to be back in the classroom full time again. It’s stressful but good.”

“Great,” Phil bounced Naomi on his hip. “Are you ready to go to the park?”

Naomi replied with an enthusiastic nod.

“Thanks for taking her this weekend. It would be a nightmare to move with her at my side.”

“No problem,” Dan said. “Gabby said she’d be over to help pack later this afternoon.”

“Fantastic. That child is a blessing,” Lora exhaled a breath of relief. “This new house is really going to be perfect. It’s near the school and it’s just big enough for us all.”

“Did you get a good deal? That area’s pretty high end.”

“Well, with the divorce settlement, I can afford it and then some.”

Dan laughed. “That’s amazing.”

“Has she contacted you since she got out?” asked Phil, setting Naomi down on the floor.

“No. She’ll be sent back to prison if she does.”

“Right,” Dan affirmed, remembering what the judge had said when Melanie was convicted of assault.

“Yeah… Oops. The movers will be here in the morning. I better go back and finish packing. Don’t forget that she’s still getting over that nasty ear infection and the nappy rash cream is in her things. She sleeps with…”

“Lora, we know!” Dan chuckled. “We’ll be alright. See you in a few days, okay?”

“Okay.” Lora kissed her daughter’s forehead one last time before heading out the door. There would be nothing to worry about. Dan and Phil were both amazing parents. They would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanted to acknowledge that this fic was based on two films I recently fell in love with: Blue is the Warmest Colour and The Kids are Alright. Both films featured a same-sex female relationship with real relationship issues I think people often ignore. There seems to be this disconnect for same-sex couples. Often, these kinds of relationships are highly sexualized or fluffed to the point of being unreal, almost mythical. I respected both of these films for showing these relationships are valid and prone to the same maladies as a heterosexual relationship. Whether it’s financial issues, jealously, cheating, conflicting parenting styles or many other problems, same-sex couples are just as susceptible.
> 
> Gabrielle: I have a student like her. That’s who she’s based on. Nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> Hayden: I know loads kids just like him. They are completely comfortable speaking their ‘non-traditional’ families. It’s beautiful to watch compare notes with a kid with a ‘typical’ family structures. They’ll say things like “It’s only girls in my house. It’s fun!”
> 
> Dan: He is bisexual and aware of his sexuality (and the crap that comes with it). Unfortunately, he fulfilled his own prophecy. There is so much stigma against bisexuality from both heterosexuals and those in the LGBT community. As Phil pointed out, their friends said Dan could never be satisfied with just one partner. This is incredibly unfair.
> 
> Phil: He is gay and completely comfortable with his sexuality. As a family man, he does his best to keep Dan and Gabby happy. That, of course, falls apart with the very first sentence of the story. He says disparaging remarks towards Dan’s sexuality in anger although he’s really speaking to himself.
> 
> Lora: She is by far the most interesting character in terms of her lack of stability. She is weak and strong at the same time. She is a lesbian, and she has always had the love and support of her own family as you can tell in the story. She still runs back to them when everything falls apart. Her relationship with her partner, Melanie, is heavily based in that desperation to prove that her way of life is valid. She hardly uses the term partner, as many people do. She always calls Mel her ‘wife’. Unluckily, that need for validity allowed Mel to treat Lora badly. The abuse began long before Dan and Phil even entered their lives, as Mel convinced Lora to have a child when she wasn’t ready. While Lora fell in love with her baby, Mel fell out of love with the idea. The abuse is quite obvious as witnessed at Hayden’s party. Mel had no problem reprimanding her wife like a child in front of friends and family. It took Dan’s noticing to get Lora to open up about it. It is Dan’s genuine concern that led to them sleeping together. Having no physical attraction to Dan was overridden by the intense need to be treated properly, with love and concern.
> 
> Melanie: She is terrified of losing everything she’s worked so hard to obtain. What she doesn’t realize is that people are not possessions to be acquired and placed on a pedestal. She is verbally (incredibly condescending, insulting) and physically abusive (beatings) to her wife and gets away with it for years because they are women. Mel is the breadwinner, the dominant, and the enforcer. Her own childhood makes her behavior well understood but not condoned.
> 
> I was really compelled to write this story because of those two films and a recent experience with someone who proved to me just how unfair it is that abusive same-sex relationships are ignored. For my departing message, as I always do, I will say that if your partner treats you like you are less than, your fears and concerns are valid. Seek support and help to exit the relationship.
> 
> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
